footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 UEFA Nations League B
| relegated = | matches = 24 | goals = 48 | attendance = | top_scorer = Edin Džeko Patrik Schick (3 goals each)}} | nextseason = 2020–21 }} The 2018–19 UEFA Nations League B was the second division of the 2018–19 edition of the UEFA Nations League, the inaugural season of the international football competition involving the men's national teams of the 55 member associations of UEFA. Format League B consisted of 12 UEFA members ranked from 13–24, split into four groups of three. The winners of each group are promoted to the 2020–21 UEFA Nations League A, and the third-placed team of each group are relegated to the 2020–21 UEFA Nations League C. In addition, League B will be allocated one of the four remaining UEFA Euro 2020 places. Four teams from League B which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals will compete in the play-offs for each division, to be played in March 2020. The play-off berths will be first allocated to the group winners, and if any of the group winners have already qualified for the European Championship finals, then to the next best ranked team of the division, etc. If there are fewer than four teams in League B which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals, the play-off berths will be allocated via one of two methods. If League B has a group winner selected for the play-offs, the next best team in the overall ranking from a lower league will be selected. If League B has no group winner available, the best team in the overall ranking will be selected. The play-offs will consist of two "one-off" semi-finals (best-ranked team vs. fourth best-ranked team and second best-ranked team vs. third best-ranked team, played at home of higher-ranked teams) and one "one-off" final between the two semi-final winners (venue drawn in advance between semi-final 1 and 2). Seeding Teams were allocated to League B according to their UEFA national team coefficients after the conclusion of the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying group stage on 11 October 2017. Teams were split into three pots of four teams, ordered based on their UEFA national team coefficient. The seeding pots for the draw were announced on 7 December 2017. | | |} The group draw took place at the SwissTech Convention Center in Lausanne, Switzerland on 24 January 2018, 12:00 CET. For political reasons, Russia and Ukraine could not be drawn into the same group (due to the Russian military intervention in Ukraine). Groups The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 24 January 2018 following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). Group 1 |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Schick |goals2=Konoplyanka Zinchenko |stadium=Městský fotbalový stadion Miroslava Valenty, Uherské Hradiště |attendance=7,974 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- |time=15:00 (16:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Yarmolenko |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=0 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} ---- |time=15:00 (15:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Hamšik |goals2=Kremenčik Schick |stadium=Štadión Antona Malatinského, Trnava |attendance=17,251 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Malinovskyi |goals2= |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=38,100 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Rusnák Kucka Zreľák Mak |goals2= Konoplyanka |stadium=Štadión Antona Malatinského, Trnava |attendance=9,764 |referee=Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Schick |goals2= |stadium=Sinobo Stadium, Prague |attendance=16,623 |referee=Alejandro Hernández Hernández (Spain) }} Group 2 |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Aziz |goals2=Cheryshev Dzyuba |stadium=Şenol Güneş Stadium, Trabzon |attendance= |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kiese Thelin Claesson |goals2=Çalhanoğlu Akbaba |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=21,832 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Kaliningrad Stadium, Kaliningrad |attendance=31,698 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Neustädter Cheryshev |goals2= |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=38,288 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Granqvist |stadium=Konya Büyükşehir Stadium, Konya |attendance=37,425 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lindelöf Berg |goals2= |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=20,223 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} Group 3 |time=15:00 (14:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Grigg |goals2=Duljević Sarić |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance= |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Džeko |goals2= |stadium=Bilino Polje Stadium, Zenica |attendance=9,100 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Arnautović |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=22,300 |referee=Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Džeko |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Grbavica, Sarajevo |attendance=11,050 |referee=Mattias Gestranius (Finland) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=37,200 |referee=Andrew Dallas (Scotland) }} ---- |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC±0) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= C. Evans |goals2= Schlager Lazaro |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=17,895 |referee=Jonathan Lardot (Belgium) }} Group 4 |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lawrence Bale Ramsey Roberts |goals2=Williams |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=25,657 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Eriksen |goals2= |stadium=Idrætspark, Aarhus |attendance=17,506 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance=41,220 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Wilson |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance=38,321 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score= 1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Bale |goals2= N. Jørgensen Braithwaite |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=32,354 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= 0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Idrætspark, Aarhus |attendance=11,130 |referee=Aliyar Aghayev (Azerbaijan) }} Goalscorers There were 48 goals scored in 24 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;3 goals * Edin Džeko * Patrik Schick ;2 goals * Christian Eriksen * Denis Cheryshev * Emre Akbaba * Yevhen Konoplyanka * Gareth Bale ;1 goal * Marko Arnautović * Valentino Lazaro * Xaver Schlager * Haris Duljević * Elvis Sarić * Michael Krmenčík * Martin Braithwaite * Nicolai Jørgensen * Corry Evans * Will Grigg * Shaun Williams * Artem Dzyuba * Roman Neustädter * Marek Hamšík * Juraj Kucka * Róbert Mak * Albert Rusnák * Adam Zreľák * Marcus Berg * Viktor Claesson * Andreas Granqvist * Isaac Kiese Thelin * Victor Lindelöf * Serdar Aziz * Hakan Çalhanoğlu * Ruslan Malinovskyi * Andriy Yarmolenko * Oleksandr Zinchenko * Tom Lawrence * Aaron Ramsey * Connor Roberts * Harry Wilson Overall ranking The 12 League B teams will be ranked 13th to 24th overall in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League according to the following rules: *The teams finishing first in the groups will be ranked 13th to 16th according to the results of the league phase. *The teams finishing second in the groups will be ranked 17th to 20th according to the results of the league phase. *The teams finishing third in the groups will be ranked 21st to 24th according to the results of the league phase. Prize money The prize money to be distributed was announced in March 2018. Each team in League B will receive a solidarity fee of €1 million. In addition, the four group winners will receive double this amount with a €1M bonus fee. This means that the maximum amount of solidarity and bonus fees for a team from League B is €2M. Qualifying play-offs The four best teams in League B according to the overall ranking that have not qualified for UEFA Euro 2020 through the qualifying group stage will compete in the play-offs, with the winners qualifying for the final tournament. If there are fewer than four teams in League B that have not qualified, the remaining slots are allocated to teams from another league, according to the overall ranking. External links * League B